


Belgrade

by Sanae_Prime



Category: Hanafuda Thunder (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic, alusiones a Akane, alusiones a Tae/Anzu, las niñas necesitan desconectar, mención de traumas, pero no lo van a hacer, pero tampoco lo bastante fuertes como para incluirlo en Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanae_Prime/pseuds/Sanae_Prime
Summary: Se han vuelto a meter donde saben que no deberían, y ahora toca mentir para mantenerse a flote. A su entorno, entre ellas y a sí mismas, porque si cae una, caen todas.Songfic con la canción "Belgrade", de Battle Tapes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Belgrade

_I believe, I believe there’s a reason there’s a breach in the hull._

_Started going under, loot and plunder._

Mirai Future. Una de las compañías multinacionales más opacas del mundo. Y le estaban ofreciendo la posibilidad de abrir una brecha en el muro que los protegía, rajar en canal los entresijos de su funcionamiento y el de su juego y curiosear cada detalle, cada servidor, cada línea del código. A cambio, tan solo, de cumplir un pequeño reto: ganar la liga profesional de ese año.

Le gustaría haber dicho que no, que era imposible, que no tenía sentido intentarlo. Pero habría sido una excusa y Akari lo sabía. No querer hacer algo no equivale a no poder hacerlo. Y sabía que podían hacerlo.

Así que al final había accedido y las cinco (volvían a ser cinco, aunque no las cinco de siempre) se habían vuelto a meter de lleno en el condenado juego.

_Honey bee, Honey bee don’t you sting me, don’t you sting me no more._

_With a heart like yours, search and destroy._

_You take whatever you’re owed._

_I can’t let you, I can’t let you go._

La culpa de vez en cuando seguía aguijoneándola, pese a que Miki no lo hiciera notar. Ella las había vuelto a meter en el juego. Si el plan les explotaba en la cara, ella habría prendido la mecha. Pero una vez dado el paso no se podía echar atrás, así que cada vez que la sensación de haberse equivocado la asaltaba, se la sacudía como haría con una molesta abeja y le ponía más ganas y más empeño a lo que estuviera haciendo.

Buscaba con más tesón que nadie cada nuevo objetivo que tuviesen que destruir. Reclamaba con gritos de triunfo más altos que ninguna otra las recompensas que conquistaban.

Pero había momentos, por la noche, cuando todo se quedaba en silencio como aquella tarde en que habían puesto el plan en marcha, en que ni aun así podía librarse del aguijón de la culpa antes de caer dormida.

_We pretend in the darkness. We pretend the night won’t steal our youth._

_Singing me the sweet songs of seduction._

_Let me be the fool, fool, fool, who will live and die for you_

_We pretend in the darkness. We pretend the night won’t steal our youth._

_Singing me the sweet songs of seduction._

_Let me be the fool, fool, fool, who will live and die for you_

Tae era, aunque no lo pareciera a primera vista, a quien mejor se le daba fingir de todas. No en vano había logrado seguir haciendo vida casi normal dentro del juego como Neon_Sakura sin que sus padres se enterasen de lo que estaba haciendo. A aquellas alturas se le daba tan bien actuar y engañar que incluso se estaba engañando a sí misma con un éxito notable.

Se engañaba con la idea de que seguir metiéndose en el juego estaba bien. Que no era algo que estuviera robándole vida, ni salud, ya fuera mental o física. Que era algo bueno para ella y que merecía cada sacrificio que hacía. Que como Neon_Sakura podía con todo. La mayoría del tiempo podía encerrar en una caja de arena todo lo que estaba mal con _Dawn of Destiny_ , aparcarlo donde no molestase, en un rincón desde donde no pudiesen surgirle pensamientos intrusivos del estilo de “te has dejado meter en un sistema horrible”, “te han engañado desde pequeña para que estés aquí” o hasta “estás ayudando a perpetuar todo lo malo de este sistema con tu trabajo”.

Incluso había conseguido, sin percatarse siquiera, olvidar el riesgo real que conllevaba la cruzada que había emprendido. Olvidarse de que su integridad física podía peligrar en cualquier momento como se descuidase lo más mínimo. Que a su cerebro podía pasarle exactamente lo mismo que le había pasado a la persona a la que intentaban recuperar.

_Seventeen wasn’t all the easy. It was all that she wrote._

_Only nickel plated, edge serrated, oh._

_Cut em’ down, Cut em’ down at the knees, yeah. Cut em’ down to the bone._

_Just a lesser evil, born unequal. You show them where they belong._

_Tear right through them, Tear right through them all._

Había tenido años más fáciles pero estaba perfectamente, gracias. Y ese iba a ser todo el comentario que hiciese Anzu al respecto si le preguntaban cómo estaba.

Su lengua nunca había sido precisamente suave, pero en los últimos meses se había afilado más todavía. Era una buena forma de mantener a raya a los demás; desde lejos no podían (porque no debían) ver ninguna clase de debilidad en ella.

Su mente también se había afilado en el interior del juego. Rápida como el rayo, fría y devastadora como una tormenta de granizo justo antes de recoger la cosecha. Dispuesta a entrar en la competición y llevarse por delante a quien hiciera falta para llegar a la meta. Afilar la mente también era una buena forma de mantener a raya a cualquiera que se atreviese a dudar de sus capacidades.

¿Que si estaba mal comportarse de esa forma? Peor era lo que habían hecho en Mirai Future con su amiga, su compañera, y con tantas otras personas.

_We pretend in the darkness. We pretend the night won’t steal our youth._

_Singing me the sweet songs of seduction._

_Let me be the fool, fool, fool, who will live and die for you._

_We pretend in the darkness. We pretend the night won’t steal our youth._

_Singing me the sweet songs of seduction._

_Let me be the fool, fool, fool, who will live and die for you._

Las cuatro llevaban meses contando mentiras a su entorno. Inventándose excusa tras excusa, apuntalando entre todas la fachada del club de _hanafuda_ , haciéndose las locas cuando alguien mencionaba el juego, ayudándose entre todas para que nadie descubriera a las demás… porque en cuanto cayese una, caerían todas.

_We pretend in the darkness. We pretend the night won’t steal our youth._

_Singing me the sweet songs of seduction._

_Let me be the fool, fool, fool, who will live and die for you_

Las cuatro llevaban meses contándose mentiras entre ellas, aunque fuesen más sutiles que las que soltaban a padres, profesores o compañeros de clase. “Estoy bien”. “Puedo hacerlo”. “No tienes de qué preocuparte”. “Estoy segura de que vamos a encontrarla”. “No me afecta trabajar con Tae”. “Claro que no es incómodo trabajar con Anzu”. “Esto es una buena idea”. “Todo va a estar bien”. Y aunque a veces la mentira ni siquiera era creíble, tenían que hacer un esfuerzo en tragársela, porque en cuanto cayese una, caerían todas.

_We pretend in the darkness. We pretend the night won’t steal our youth._

_Singing me the sweet songs of seduction._

_Let me be the fool, fool, fool, who will live and die for you._

Pero por encima de todo, las cuatro llevaban meses mintiéndose a sí mismas. Desde ese horrible momento en el que todas se esforzaban en no pensar, el momento en que el médico había dicho que no sabía si Akane volvería a abrir los ojos por sí misma algún día. Llevaban desde entonces fingiendo que todo lo que había ocurrido y estaba ocurriendo no era traumático, que iban a salir adelante sin secuelas de ninguna clase, que algún día todo volvería a ser como era antes, que tanta oscuridad no era más que un paréntesis pasajero.

La mayor mentira que se habían contado era esa: que no les habían robado un pedazo de su juventud, de su vida, dejándoles una herida que por mucho que fingieran, seguramente no se cerraría nunca.

_The fool, fool, fool, Who will live and die for you._

_The fool, fool, fool, Who will live and die for you._

_The fool, fool, fool, Who will live and die for you._

**Author's Note:**

> La OVA ha cambiado ligeramente algunas cosas que tenía pensadas para este fic, pero finalmente me gusta más cómo ha salido que la idea que tenía pensada al principio. ¡Espero que a vosotras también os guste! Si Hanafuda Thunder fuera un anime intentaría hacer un AMV con esta canción, pero como (todavía) no lo es, pues habrá que apañarse escribiendo songfics xDDDDDD


End file.
